


I Kissed a Boy

by sodaschemes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Katy Perry Song, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gay Panic, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Powerless AU, Sexuality Crisis, mentioned Kailor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodaschemes/pseuds/sodaschemes
Summary: A Powerless AU in which Kai and Cole are just two college guys trying to have a good time
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	I Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Who let me write something that's not angsty, that completely goes against the brand

Kai liked parties. They were an easy source of fun, a good way to get away from the stresses of life. He didn’t actually know whoever it was that was hosting this party, but he did know that they were hella rich.

The place was practically a mansion. He felt bad for whoever was going to be cleaning up afterwards.

The music was pumping through the speakers so loudly that he could barely hear his own thoughts, and the house was packed full of people dancing. 

He’d only gotten into this party through Jay. The kid didn’t  _ look  _ like he knew how to party, but damn had he been proven wrong. He was a  _ riot _ , surprisingly. Still, if he ever hurt Nya, Kai didn’t care how many parties he’d miss out on, he would kill the kid.

Speak of the devil, Jay walked up to him just then.

“Kai, baby,” he grinned, holding a red solo cup and nearly spilling its contents. “How’s it going?”

“You’re drunk,” Kai said, grinning to himself. Jay was fun at parties, but he hardly ever got drunk, usually stuck as the “designated driver”. It was nice to see him get to let go for once. Plus, watching him trip over himself like this was pretty funny.

“Course I am! What are you, my mother? Oh man, I need to write my mom... I haven’t seen her in so long...”

Jay continued his nonsense mumbling for a moment before thrusting the cup at Kai. “Oh! This is for you.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “What is it?” He asked, taking it carefully.

“Dunno, just tastes real good,” Jay giggled, “try it.”

Kai shrugged, knocking most of it back in one gulp. It was stronger than he expected, but Jay was right, it did taste good.

“Damn,” he mumbled, shaking his head a bit. “Thanks.”

As he turned away from Jay, he caught the eye of some other guy across the room. He was drinking and talking with what were probably his friends, but as soon as they locked eyes...

He was one of the hottest guys Kai had ever seen. This, of course, was saying a lot, because Kai looked in the mirror on a daily basis.

Now, Kai wouldn’t go so far as to call himself gay. He was definitely into girls! He’d had an on-off thing with Skylor for months now, even. But this guy, who’s hair was strategically messy and whose outfit was so casual yet so attractive, had him absolutely  _ dying  _ to talk to him.

He didn’t even really mean to walk up to the guy, but he supposed alcohol increased one’s impulsivity.

“Hi,” he said, having to raise his voice to be heard over the music.

“Hey,” the guy replied, looking Kai up and down like Kai usually looked at hot girls. “Nice jacket.”

Was that why it was so warm in here? Because it was really warm in here all of a sudden.

“Thanks, I got it for my birthday,” Kai replied. Wait, that was dumb, why had he included that detail?

The guy laughed, brushing his hair back with his fingers. He turned, nodding at Kai in a way that he hoped meant “follow”, and started making his way through the crowd.

Soon enough they were in a back hallway, and actually able to  _ hear _ . What a concept.

If anyone asked, mildly drunk Kai probably would have claimed that it was pure curiosity that had him kissing the guy. He’d wanted to know if his lips were as soft as they looked. Spoiler alert: they were.

Kai pulled away, savoring the way the guy’s dark eyes bore into his. 

They kissed again, less gentle this time. The first kiss, while bold, had been gentle and prodding. This was more rough, more  _ scandalous _ . Kai liked it.

At some point, the realization that he didn’t even know this guy’s name popped into his head. But honestly... it didn’t matter all that much. All that he cared about for the time being was the feel of the guy’s fingers in his hair and the way his body felt under Kai’s hands. 

Huh. Maybe Kai wasn’t as straight as he’d thought.

They stumbled into a bedroom, hardly pulling away to do so. 

Kai found himself pushed gently onto the bed, and the other guy was practically on top of him, and they kept kissing and Kai wondered in the back of his mind if this was how he made girls feel all the time.

_ Damn _ , this was hot.

Okay, Kai definitely liked boys. Or at least boy. He didn’t really know, and he didn’t really care. He’d think about it later when he wasn’t making out with this guy.

The door opened, and Jay and Nya stumbled in, giggling. All four of them froze.

Nya stared at Kai. Kai stared at Nya.

What the hell was one supposed to say in such a situation?

“Get your own room, this one’s occupied,” the guy on top of him finally said, breaking the silence that was otherwise broken only by the muted music still pumping from the speakers. 

Jay just giggled and moved on, heading back towards the door. Nya didn’t break eye contact with Kai, raising her eyebrow in such a way that Kai knew exactly what she meant.

He gave a tiny nod, telling her that he was okay.

Satisfied, Nya followed her boyfriend out and shut the door behind them.

“Shit, that was my sister,” Kai groaned, gently pushing the guy off him so they could both sit up.

“Does she know you’re gay?” The guy asked, sounding a little guilty.

“I’m not gay... I’m... I don’t know what I am,” Kai said, staring at the floor.

“Well... we could sit here while you have a crisis about your sexuality, or, if you want...”

Kai decided he liked the open-ended second option better, and so he turned to face the boy sitting next to him, kissing him gently.

Yeah, this was much better than having a crisis about his sexuality. He could do that tomorrow.


End file.
